


Keep Calm and Vote McShep

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this last year for the first AfterElton Ultimate Slash Madness Tourney but never posted it here <strike>and since we're in the final hours of the first round of the second event (now at The Backlot) I thought now would be a good time to post this.</strike></p><p>  <strike>Voting for Round 1 will be open through Monday, July 29th 11:59 p.m. EST. You can vote once per hour between now and then for your favorite couple in each bracket. (Remember you’re allowed to vote once per device - so your computer, your iPad, your phone….)</strike></p><p>  <strike>http://www.thebacklot.com/ultimate-slash-madness-tourney-round-1/07/2013/</strike></p><p>We lost to Arthur/Eames from "Inception" - bringing in only 39.03% of the vote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Vote McShep

You can also find my poster on my Tumblr (thesmilingfish). ~~I'd love it if you could reblog it and spread the word! We've got less than 24 hours to prove for a second year in a row that McShep is the little ship that could.~~


End file.
